


I ain't in a patient phase

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Thirsty Thursday [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Swap, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Anal Sex, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Domestic Bliss, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kink Discovery, Lingerie, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Power Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Service Top, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Victor Nikiforov is a Little Shit, accidentally calling your partner Daddy and cool you're both into it, reverse au, they're engaged in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After a long day on the ice, Viktor decides to tease his poor fiancé and coach to the breaking point. It’s extremely effective.





	I ain't in a patient phase

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from [FROOT by Marina and the Diamonds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BI_0HIz_4JY).

“Vitya, are you awake?” Viktor heard Yuuri’s voice drifting through the air, pulling him out of his light nap. He grumbled a reply and sat up on the couch, pulled a long silver hair out of his mouth and tossed the rest of it over his shoulder; it had fallen out of the messy bun he had haphazardly styled it in that morning. After rubbing his eyes, he found one of his favorite chenille blankets draped over himself that he hadn’t had when he fell asleep. 

_Yuuri._ Of course. 

His fiancé was always looking after him, always making sure he was warm, happy, safe. Even when they fought over silly things, he made sure that they were on the same page by the end of the day, by the time they fell asleep. Or fell into bed to work out the extra emotion lingering after an argument. It was an interesting arrangement, to be engaged to his coach. Viktor often found himself the subject of odd remarks about their relationship in interviews, remarks he always played off with double entendre and light teasing, savoring the way Yuuri blushed when he did.

He loved Yuuri more than anything, and he knew Yuuri felt the same about him. A sentiment that he exuberantly expressed when they _made love_ , as Yuuri so sweetly put it. And Viktor… well… who was he to turn down such worshipful adoration? Something stirred in him at the thought. Tomorrow _was_ a rest day...

He moved the blanket aside and padded over to the kitchen, where Yuuri was preparing some rice to accompany their dinner, a new everyday staple in Viktor’s diet since Yuuri moved in with him. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s squishy middle, setting his chin on his shoulder to watch him work. “Well hello there, sleeping beauty.” Yuuri said softly, kissing his cheek before turning back to his prep. “What do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Mmm, I don’t know, what does the diet plan call for?” Viktor teased, poking fun at Yuuri’s rigidity with the rules for his food plan. “Because if you make me eat _natto_ again I’m going to cry and it’s not going to be cute.” Yuuri snorted a laugh.

" _Natto_ is full of probiotics and vitamins, Vitya.” Yuuri replied, almost offended on behalf of one of his own training superfoods. “But if you insist. How about those vegan blini you liked so much last week?" Yuuri suggested, and though Viktor mourned losing his favorite food to a tofu-filled substitute, he agreed. 

"Mmm, alright. As long as it’s not fermented soy beans, I’ll eat it out of your hand, Yuuri.” Viktor purred in his ear, settling into a playful, teasing mood. It was a fun game to play, seeing how long Yuuri lasted under Viktor’s teasing; watching just how long Yuuri could survive with a flirty, touchy fiancé hanging off his arm, wearing his sweaters. (The current record at that time was two hours, and that was only because they were in public.) Viktor uncoiled himself from around Yuuri’s middle and began walking back to the bedroom. “I'm gonna go get changed and I'll be right back to help, _da_?" Viktor said, flicking his hair over his shoulder as he bounced away, leaving almost no time for Yuuri to question why his leggings and t-shirt weren’t enough. 

Viktor quickly dug into the bottom of his half of the closet, finding the box of lingerie he hadn’t shown Yuuri yet. Christophe had sent him the recommendation after snooping a bit with Phichit, working a few answers out of his boyfriend with promises of favors in return.

Lavender, it turned out, was one of Yuuri’s favorites, and Viktor thanked God that it was. The pale purple color flattered his skin tone and highlighted the rosy undertone of it. The delicate lace of it was twisted with gold, an unsubtle reminder of Viktor’s accomplishments so far. Viktor never claimed to be a humble man, in his defense. He gathered the lingerie in his arms and locked himself in the bathroom to change, admiring the way the lacy panties laid over the bubbly swell of his ass, a sweet little heart cutout framing his hole like a gift. The fluttering teddy that came with it clung to his chest and fell open in the front, revealing his toned stomach. The set came with a matching pair of sheer stockings, and Viktor slipped those on too. 

He admired the way he looked in the mirror for a moment before covering up for dinner, snapping a selfie and sending it to Chris, who immediately approved of the ensemble. 

_**Chrisssss**_ 🍑💚 _(sent 18:54) Peach says you’re going to kill him, babe_

Viktor giggled and pulled one of Yuuri’s old sweatshirts over his head, from his college days. Yuuri loved seeing him wear his clothes. And if Yuuri liked what he saw, Viktor got what he wanted. He pulled his leggings up over his thighs again, making sure the lace wasn’t too visible under the material before walking back out into the living room.

Yuuri was none the wiser, if only admiring the way his old WSU sweatshirt looked on Viktor’s thin frame. They worked together to finish making their dinner and seated themselves on opposite sides of the table. Viktor spent the entire meal teasing Yuuri under the table, running his stockinged foot along the inseam of Yuuri’s jeans, winking at him as he ate, and making more than a handful of cheeky remarks about how good Yuuri looked on the ice that day while they practiced.

True to form and as expected, Yuuri was flushed bright red and gnawing on his fist by the end of their meal. 

"Aww, the blini weren’t that spicy, were they, Yuuri?” Viktor teased, standing from his seat and picking up the used dishes, making sure to reach across Yuuri enough to show just a touch of the lace under his hoodie. Yuuri _definitely_ noticed, if the way his pupils dilated was any hint. Viktor carried the dishes back to the kitchen, setting them in the sink, preparing himself for the inevitable reaction as soon as his breakable cargo left his hands.

Yuuri’s behavior was pretty predictable when it came to his libido, but Viktor would never complain about that… he made up for the predictability with his stamina. Dear _God_ , his stamina. He regularly took Viktor for multiple rounds. He felt Yuuri’s hands curl around his waist first, followed by the warmth of his chest against his upper back, the wet heat of his mouth on his throat. A shaky sigh fell from his lips and he reached up and back, carding his hand through the mop of shaggy black.

All the warmth, the touch, the heat disappeared. And reappeared in the best way.

“Yuuuuuuuri!” Viktor giggled as he picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, his silver hair falling over his face as Yuuri carried him down the hall into their bedroom. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked, relaxing into Yuuri’s strong arm, happily accepting his fate and admiring the view of his muscly, plump ass as it bounced in front of his eyes.

“What do you think I’m doing, baby?” Yuuri said in reply, his voice teetering on a moan, reaching up to tickle the sliver of exposed skin just above the waistband of his leggings. His borrowed sweatshirt had slid up over his hip bones, revealing something soft and purple that Yuuri simply had to investigate thoroughly, made doubly so when he saw the lavender stockings covering his feet under his leggings. "You've been teasing me all night and I know you're hiding something under these clothes." Yuuri said simply. Viktor retaliated by reaching forward and grabbing twin handfuls of Yuuri’s buttcheeks, making him yelp cutely, the way he did whenever Viktor surprised him. Which was pretty frequently, when he considered it. 

Viktor giggled again as Yuuri nearly kicked the bedroom door open, very clearly eager to do all the naughty things that made Viktor’s skin buzz with excitement. His butt met the cushy mattress with a pleasant thud and Victor watched carefully as Yuuri pulled his sweater over his head, revealing the little layer of soft pudge that he loved so much. (As much as Yuuri hated to admit it, taking a season off had definitely stolen his competition shape from him, but God, did Viktor love his squishy belly.)

“May I see what you’re hiding, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, slowly popping the button of his jeans, making a clear show of the bulge in the dark denim. 

“Mmmm… I don’t know, Yuuri, I might need some _convincing_.” Viktor purred, toying with the bottom hem of his stolen sweatshirt. Yuuri crawled up onto the bed, his amber eyes flashing hungrily at Viktor in the way he loved. “A gentleman never reveals his secrets, after all.” 

Yuuri chuckled and reached forward, sliding his hands under the faded cotton hoodie and his fingertips kissed lace, sliding higher and higher up Viktor’s torso to brush the pads of his thumbs over Viktor’s already-peaked nipples. A hot gasp fell from Viktor’s tongue then, his head tipped back, sending his waist-length silver hair cascading over his shoulder and nearly brushing over the dark blue duvet.

“Ah, but that noise…” Yuuri said in a voice so low it might have been a whisper, “That noise says everything I want to hear, baby.” His hands continued their teasing exploration of Viktor’s chest, always returning to tease pebbled flesh in the best ways. Viktor asked for more in each of the languages he knew, eventually working himself into such a state of _need_ that he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s bare shoulders and pulled him to the bed, scrambling to swap their positions. 

Viktor, seated in Yuuri’s lap, ground down against the hard line of his erection under his jeans, and the warmth of Yuuri’s sweatshirt quickly became too much. He shucked the green cotton with little finesse, his hair nearly tangling in the drawstrings in the attempt to remove it. Yuuri moaned truly then, when he saw what Viktor had been withholding from him all that time.

“ _Kuso_ … look at you…” was all Yuuri could truly manage at the moment, and Viktor rolled his hips against him in reply, jutting out his hip bones, so perfectly displayed above the waist of his leggings. “Can I see the rest?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor took his time sliding his leggings off his legs before rejoining Yuuri on the bed and settling between his legs, giving Yuuri a moment to simply enjoy his body wrapped in lilac-colored lace. Yuuri’s eyes slaked over his every feature, taking in the sight of him with bated breath.

“Are you just going to keep staring, Yuuri?” Viktor purred, “Or are you going to get me ready to take this dick?” he reached down and palmed at the long line of Yuuri's erection before tossing him the bottle of strawberry-flavored lube he had stashed under his pillow. Yuuri smirked and nodded, twirling his finger in a circle. Viktor obliged, turning around to show his fiancé his next surprise. 

It drew the right reaction, a moan and a soft chuckle. “Look at my Vitya’s pretty little hole… all wrapped up like a present.” Yuuri’s voice said from behind him, then he heard the sound of the cap clicking. Then came Viktor's favorite sound. The wet slide of skin over skin. Yuuri worked him open quickly and perfectly, Viktor was moaning and rocking against Yuuri's fingers by the time he slid the third digit in. 

Viktor yanked down Yuuri's zipper and pushed his jeans down to mid-thigh, exposing the long, thick length of his cock, his mouth watering at the sight of it. He wrapped his hand around the base of it and gave it a long, teasing lick, pulling a moan from his fiancé’s throat. Satisfied with Yuuri’s preparation, Viktor turned back around to see that beautiful flush he loved so much. 

Yuuri groaned, low and loud and from the chest, when Viktor slicked up his cock with the sweet-smelling lube, and God, how lewd his fiancé looked as he stroked him, lapping at the precome dribbling from the head of his cock. Yuuri nearly came at that sight alone, Viktor, his beautiful Vitya, wrapping his lips around his throbbing length.

“Are you ready, Yuuuuuuri?” Viktor pulled off and asked, feeling the way his voice felt thick in his throat, his accent re-emerging as his arousal built higher and higher. 

“Y-yes, Vitya, God, please-” Yuuri moaned, desperately reaching for his cock, to grip at the base and stave off that edge for a little while longer. He had to last for Viktor. “Need to be in you, baby.” 

Yuuri was _right_ where Viktor wanted him, needy and hopelessly turned on, his chest already heaving and his cock twitching, begging to fill him. He straddled Yuuri’s hips and aligned the head of his dick with the twitching furl of muscle between his cheeks; his soft moan quickly shifted to a whine as he eased the flared head of Yuuri into his body, and dropping down onto it entirely.

“Ooohh, _sh-shit_ , Vitya…” Yuuri choked out a moan as the lace of Viktor’s panties kissed his groin, the silky heat of his body clenching erratically around him like a perfect vice. Viktor grasped Yuuri’s wrists and pulled his hands forward, setting them on his hips. 

“Touch me.” Viktor instructed, and Yuuri’s hands immediately set to work, dipping under the soft sheet of lilac lace, toying and teasing Viktor’s nipples again. Viktor whimpered and began moving, canting his hips to glide over Yuuri’s cock, so thick and perfect inside him. “ _Da, da,_ Yuuri...” he moaned, his breath catching in his throat as Yuuri plucked at his chest, pulling and tugging his sensitive skin in the nearly painful way that he loved so much. 

“God, Vitya, so hot for me like this.” Yuuri moaned, adding a slow roll of his own hips as Viktor fucked himself on his dick, and based on the high-pitched, whining moan he received in reply, he liked that. “ _Oh_ , that’s the spot, isn’t it, baby? Did I find it?” Yuuri asked, the timbre of his voice dropping lower. Viktor loved when Yuuri became vocal while they fucked, and God, it lit a fire in his core. Especially when he called him that. _Baby._

“Yes, y-yes, _blyad_ , m-more…” Viktor gasped, aching for more friction, more of that slick skin on skin, more pressure on his prostate, more anything, more everything. “Fuck me, Yuuri, _please_?”

It was the begging that did it, the begging always flipped Yuuri’s switch. Faster than he could ask him again, Yuuri had swapped their positions; Viktor found himself on his knees, face down in the pillow that smelled like Yuuri’s shampoo. Yuuri drove himself in to the hilt, punching a moan and a desperate, broken _“Yes!”_ out of Viktor’s lungs.

“Is this what you wanted, Vitya? You wanted to tease me until I caved and pounded you into the mattress, didn’t you?” Yuuri moaned hungrily, wrapping his hands around Viktor’s thin waist as he found his pace, hard and fast. 

“Yes, God, yes, Yu-uuuuri… just like this!” Viktor cried out, rocking his hips backward with Yuuri’s thrusts, “My hair… please?” he asked, doing his best to flick it over his shoulder in a clear request. 

“Anything for my Vitya.” Yuuri replied, wrapping his fist in those luscious silver locks and tugging. Hard. Viktor yelped as his head was pulled back; his cock twitched between his legs, a tear of precome dripping into the sheets below him. “Since you just _love_ telling me what to do, _Viten’ka_ …” Yuuri used that intimate diminutive, and that, paired with the tug of his hair, made Viktor mewl, “Why don’t you tell me _exactly_ how you want me to fuck you, baby?”

Yuuri’s skin turned inside out as Viktor looked over his shoulder, bit down on his lower lip and moaned, _“F-faster.”_ Yuuri had to clench every muscle in his body against the urge to finish right then, only taking a moment before fulfilling Viktor’s demand, picking up his speed.

A handful of gasping directives came after, for _harder_ , for _more_ , _faster_ , _right there_ , and _again_. Yuuri dutifully provided for every demand, as he always did. Quickly Viktor’s moans became garbled with Russian, his mind growing too hazy to direct Yuuri in English. Both of them were quickly becoming drunk on lust, and Yuuri was growing dizzy with the heat spreading under his skin.

 _”D-da, bozhe moy, Yuuri, da~”_ Viktor moaned in Russian, the sound of Yuuri’s flesh slapping against his was nearly orgasmic in and of itself. He could feel it curling in the pit of his stomach; he was getting close, his legs were trembling after a long day on the ice and a perfect, headboard-rattling fuck. The world beyond the places Yuuri was touching him disappeared. Everything outside of this room, their bed, Yuuri’s fist in his hair, the kiss of lace around his chest, his cock leaking and painfully hard in his panties, _“Da, da, d_ … D-Daddy~”

The name came from nowhere, absolutely nowhere, he hadn’t discussed that with Yuuri, he hadn’t even been turned on by it before this very second. But like this, with Yuuri pistoning into him, pulling his hair, listening to his every demand, fuck. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat and his hips started to stutter.

“Call me that again, baby. Call me Daddy again.” Yuuri moaned, “God, that’s so hot, _k-kuso_ …”

“Daddy, f-fuck me, Daddy...” Viktor begged, throwing his hips back as best he could with the limited strength he had left, “S-so close, wanna come on your dick, Daddy~” The words were so utterly _filthy_ , but it only accelerated the fire burning in his belly, it only pushed him closer to the edge. And paired with Yuuri’s hungry moans every time he said the name…

“Then come on Daddy’s dick, Viten’ka.” Yuuri gasped, as he slammed into him over and over, ripping those pleasured shrieks from his throat as he bullied into his prostate. He released Viktor’s hair and pushed his hand into his panties, stroking his weeping length. “Come for me, baby.”

The pressure that had been building finally released in a rippling shockwave of white light and ringing ears as Viktor came, his body emptying with a scream of Yuuri’s name into the duvet below him, into his new panties, and into Yuuri’s fist. A white-hot streak of lightning erupted down the length of Yuuri's spine and unraveled the tight coil in his stomach in an instant. He moaned deep and guttural, giving Viktor all he had.

They stayed there for a moment, Viktor barely supporting the weight of his own body as Yuuri’s cock twitched inside him. He could hear his own heart hammering out of his chest, the rush of blood in his ears as he came down from the blissful high. He couldn’t quite coordinate his mouth to his brain, so he simply reached back and grabbed at Yuuri’s hip, trying to hold him where he was; a silent request to _‘please stay inside’_. Yuuri understood and remained tucked between Viktor’s cheeks, more than happy to oblige.

Viktor hummed softly as Yuuri ran his fingers down the line of his spine, sweat sticking his lingerie to his skin. “So beautiful, baby. I love you so much, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured hoarsely, lavishing praise on his fiancé as he shuddered around him, the tight warmth of his body keeping his erection from flagging.

“God, Yuuri, that was… _wow_.” Viktor’s words finally came to him after a few minutes. They escaped him as he lazily twisted his head around to see his fiancé’s sweat-slick face bright red with exertion, that lovely blush crawling down his throat and running over the broad planes of his chest. Yuuri coughed into his fist and sucked in a massive breath. 

“I could say the same thing, Vitya.” Yuuri groaned, stretching his back gently before easing out of him. “Feeling alright?” he asked as he dropped to the bed beside him, pulling him into his arms with a soft kiss to his sweaty forehead. Viktor nodded as he curled into Yuuri’s arms with a small, hummed confirmation. “So... _’Daddy’_?”

Viktor’s already rosy post-orgasm flush deepened and crawled up his throat to the tips of his ears. “Y-yeah, I don’t know where it came from.” he hurried to explain it away, feeling a bit embarrassed, if he was honest. “I just… I don’t know-”

“It’s alright, Vitya. I liked it. I liked it a lot.” Yuuri interrupted quietly, “It was definitely a surprise, but hearing you say such a dirty thing… it just _got_ me.” Viktor burrowed deeper into Yuuri’s chest as his fiancé ran his fingers through his hair, gently working out the knots and tangles. He sank into soft, reassuring touch as he fell back to Earth, simply letting his breathing slow and his heart rate fall back to normal. “If you don’t want to talk about it right now, we can talk about it later.”

Viktor’s heart throbbed at Yuuri’s soft encouragement, his soft affirmation so typical of him. “Thank you, Yuuri.” He replied softly, shuddering a little as he felt Yuuri’s spend (and his own) soaking his skin. “Can we take a bath?”

Yuuri didn’t have to be told twice. He gently untangled himself from around Viktor’s frame and kissed his lips deeply, lovingly, before lifting his right hand to his lips as well; Yuuri kissed the ring he had put on Viktor’s finger in Barcelona. “Of course, baby. I’ll be right back.” he whispered against his skin before standing from the bed and heading to the bathroom to begin drawing a bath.

Viktor watched him walk away, the sway of his hips, the slight jiggle of his ass as he stepped. Yuuri was truly the love of his life, and the sweet way he cared for him was only a tiny fraction of how he showed his love... the small things with Yuuri. It was coffee in the morning, made just the way Viktor loves it. It was massages after a long practice or a hard fall on the ice. It was adding his favorite muscle-soothing bath salts to the tub after a good fucking. And it was the way Yuuri always held him close, always checked in, always made sure they were on the same page.

Yuuri always met him right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thirsty Thursday! A big thank you to the galaxy-brained anon (aka [butcher_blues](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/butcher_blues) on Ao3 and [@votretoast](https://www.twitter.com/votretoast) on Twitter) who gave me this prompt! Go follow them for excellent au threads and read their lovely fics! *heart eyes* and also thank you to everyone who told me this was a good idea on Twitter
> 
> Kudos and comments give me a reason to live
> 
> ❤️IA❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
